(Sem Nome) Hope
by naley2347
Summary: Ela é a filha de Klaus Mikaelson. Ela detesta o próprio nome. [Klaroline]


Meu pai é um monstro. Ou pelo menos é como ele tem sido visto ao longo de seus séculos e séculos de existência. Bem, em parte eu não posso negar que sou menos monstro que ele, que o resto da minha família e das duas primitivas espécies de seres que compõem a minha famosa e rara espécie superior. Nossa espécie, na verdade. Minha e do meu pai. Híbridos. Metade vampiro, Metade lobisomem.

Os mais perigosos predadores da natureza, temidos pelo seleto grupo de seres sobrenaturais e não sobrenaturais que conhecemos e com o qual convivemos. Com todo respeito aos grandes animais selvagens que existem por aí e aos pequenos também, causadores de doenças que jamais nos atingirão, mas somos os poderosos mesmo. Unimos o melhor das duas espécies sobrenaturais, somos a evolução, o equilíbrio que a natureza encontrou, mesmo sem querer, para as limitações das criaturas que temem os efeitos do sol e da lua.

Escutei minha tia dizer durante mais uma das tantas brigas entre os irmãos Mikaelson: _"Somos amaldiçoados, Nik." _Eu discordo. A imortalidade é um privilégio, como meu pai tantas vezes fez questão de pontuar para mim desde pequena. _"Você é imortal, querida, e mesmo tendo toda New Orleans a seus pés, para construir uma vida aqui, se assim for a sua escolha, bem...deixa eu te contar um coisa: há um mundo inteiro lá fora esperando por você. Grandes cidades, arte, música e beleza genuína e você pode ter tudo isso." _Eu sempre tive curiosidade sobre a razão pela qual ele parecia divagar para algum lugar secreto enquanto me dizia aquelas palavras, quase como se revivesse uma memória muito importante. Bem, com o passar dos anos eu descobri.

Eu fui inesperada e indesejada. O que eu quero dizer é que meus pais não estavam exatamente radiantes com a possibilidade real do meu nascimento. Meu tio até mesmo revelou com pesar as palavras do meu pai quando descobriu:_ "Mate ela e o bebê."_ Não que eu ligue pra isso, ainda mais agora depois de tanto tempo. Eu tento ver assim: a princípio, eles não me queriam e ainda assim eu estou aqui; é uma sensação no mínimo emocionante, como se eu estivesse invadindo uma festa e de repente encarasse todos os rostos daqueles que não queriam a minha presença ali exibindo um _lide com isso _com minhas covinhas charmosas e um pequeno sorriso torto arrogante nos lábios (isso eu também herdei do meu pai).

O que me leva a falar dos meus pais. Eles são desprovidos de química e tensão sexual, descartam qualquer tipo de troca de gentilezas, demonstram respeito mínimo pelo outro por causa de Elijah, meu tio, e de mim, claro. Mas a real questão aqui é que eles são absolutamente repulsivos e insuportáveis juntos. Isso mais uma vez explica o nível absurdo de álcool ingerido na necessária _one night stand_ que culminaria na minha concepção.

A propósito, esqueci-me de mencionar que minha mãe atualmente se encontra aqui na mansão, mas precisamente a uma distância de dois quartos depois do meu, _ocupada_ com Elijah. Eles tentam disfarçar, mas eu sei o que vem acontecendo há anos atrás daquelas paredes da sala de reuniões do meu tio, o diplomata de terno das questões sobrenaturais de Nola. Eu gosto de Elijah, mas ele às vezes me irrita e não digo isso pelo fato de parecer achar que ainda sou uma _garotinha_ muito nova para as maluquices da família, me tratar dessa maneira é uma coisa. Agora ofender a excelente qualidade da minha audição de hibrido é outra. Eu _escuto_ os dois. Além disso, já ouvi Klaus o provocando numa outra briga: _"Desfrute, irmão. Quanto a isso, eu realmente não tenho objeções a fazer, exceto pela mulher que escolheu. Vejamos, se aceitar, eu tenho uma pequena dica. Tente usar __**mesas**__ com ela."_

Mudando de assunto. Sobre meu nome... Hope? Mas que tipo de escolha de nome é essa?! Com tanto nome foda na família... meu pai me deu esse nome bobo. Eu queria um nome de peso, poderoso, marcante e _badass_ como o dele. _Niklaus_. Por isso, assim que completei 21 anos informei categoricamente que iria mudar de nome. Na verdade, eu deixei claro que não simpatizava com ele boa parte da minha infância e adolescência, mas só aos 18 deixei claro que realmente odiava o _Hope_ e que queria trocar de nome. Dos 18 aos 20 mais uns onze meses eu passei por um período _complicado_. Tudo por causa dessa questão. Meu pai discordou da minha decisão. Ah...ele não gosta de ser questionado, contrariado, desafiado. Uma garota humana teria enfrentado situações como essa passando por algumas proibições se tivesse um pai severo. Klaus não é um humano. Klaus não é severo. Meu pai está muito longe de ser fácil de entender e de lidar.

Para fazer um resumo dos fatos, basicamente ele me _proibiu_ de comer. Após a fase do corte de dinheiro e a longa fase de brigas e gritos, fui levada até o local que chamo de _caverna da tortura_ até hoje. Apesar da ira, ele dava uma risada e logo voltava a falar de modo sério: _"Não seja dramática. É só o porão da mansão."_

Fiquei sem sangue fresco por mais tempo do que posso suportar. Em teoria, claro. Na pratica, eu suportei com bastante dificuldade, não sei como, mas consegui. Não gosto nem de lembrar das pequenas queimaduras de _vervain_ e _wolfsbane_ sentidas na pele quando ele pela primeira e única vez admitiu _"perder a paciência"_ comigo. A cada tentativa, eu resisti obstinadamente. Quase literalmente _seca _de sede e bloqueando minha mente para não sucumbir às necessidades do meu corpo tão carente de alimento e exausto de dor, mas com a cabeça erguida e o sorriso torto nos lábios, o sorriso _dele_. A sensação que eu tinha era que, apesar da tentativa de me dobrar, ele gostava e sentia até certo orgulho daquele sorriso que eu dava.

Quando a situação se tornou insustentável, Elijah resolveu interferir sem o conhecimento de Klaus. Ele me tirou da _caverna da tortura_ e amavelmente me "baniu" de New Orleans até que os bons ânimos estivessem reestabelecidos. Obviamente, a tensão havia tomado conta da mansão por completo.

Nessa terceira fase, eu contei com a ajuda de três mulheres. Hayley, minha mãe. Rebekah, minha tia. Caroline, minha amiga e _madrasta_ por falta de denominação melhor (era sobre ela que meu pai divagava quando falava sobre beleza genuína e o que o mundo tinha a oferecer). Minha mãe e tia enviavam secretamente uma boa quantia de dinheiro enquanto eu tirava férias forçadas na América do Sul. Cada uma enviava pequenas quantidades para não levantar suspeitas, afinal Hayley podia acabar morta e Rebekah com uma estaca no peito. Então, achamos melhor não arriscar.

Caroline havia ficado com a tarefa mais difícil, lidar com _ele_. Lidar com Klaus implicava mais brigas, pescoços quebrados, gritaria, vasos caros destruídos e outros objetos de arte da mansão em pedaços para não esquecer o mais importante: todo o trabalho de persuasão que só ela era capaz de executar de modo eficiente. A senhorita Forbes era a única que conseguia dobrar meu pai em situações extremas. Acho que nem Camille, a velha psicóloga humana amiga dele, tinha respostas para o mistério da bizarra boa influência que aquela garota exercia sobre ele.

Certa vez, quando eu passava perto da porta do quarto deles, lembro-me de ouvir um trecho da conversa em que Caroline falava como seria legal eu mudar de nome e que poderia ser um nome bonito como o dela (tenho certeza que minha madrasta queria ser adorável antes de começar a arremessar objetos na direção do namorado). _"Não, amor. Eu prefiro dizer seu nome em circunstâncias bem diferentes, com o mesmo empenho e a mesma intensidade que você usa ao dizer o meu de maneira nada apropriada para os ouvidos da minha inocente filha. Seria estranho, não acha?" _Essa foi a resposta dele, claramente cheia de malícia. Em seguida, o som foi de algo ser jogado na parede.

Meu pai não havia mudado. Só parecia ter encontrado uma espécie de equilíbrio entre o cara que ele havia sido um dia, o cara que ele era agora (quando estava perto ou afastado dela) e o cara que ele sempre seria. Caroline era um constante desafio pra Klaus, eu acho. Uma caixa de surpresas que ele não se cansava de explorar. Minha madrasta era uma mulher que não havia perdido o jeito de menina (talvez seja por isso que costumo separar o _minha madrasta_ do _minha amiga _com tanta facilidade). Ela trazia uma leveza, um pouco de diversão e de luz para o mundo maluco dele e isso frequentemente o fazia se questionar, medir as palavras, rever algumas atitudes. Ela também fazia questão de apontar cada erro dele e jogar na cara mesmo.

Claro, nem tudo é tão bonito quanto parece. Algumas das brigas deles eram realmente sérias, como quando Klaus quebrou o pescoço dela alegando um _"você passou dos limites, amor." _Resultado? Caroline passou um pouco mais de duas semanas sem falar com ele ou mesmo olhar para ele. Bem, há poucas formas de torturar meu pai e uma das mais eficazes é essa: Caroline Forbes. Ou melhor, o silêncio dela, o desprezo, o olhar feroz, o revirar de olhos irritado, a falta de carícias e do sexo. Provavelmente eu já teria vários irmãos e irmãs se vampiros pudessem procriar e as camisinhas do meu pai rasgassem porque eles são uma força sexual da natureza juntos. Quando não estão brigando, eles conversam, trocam carícias discretas e olhares secretos, destroem a cama e o quarto se comendo. Tem sido assim desde os meus 11 anos, quando ela apareceu em Nola pela primeira vez e, entre algumas idas e vindas, nunca mais deixou essa mansão e a nossa vida conturbada.

Bem, voltando ao período do meu exílio na América do Sul. Não vou dizer que foi ruim ficar por lá. Eu já conhecia boa parte do mundo e aquela era mais uma experiência, outra viagem, só que dessa vez imposta e planejada em cima da hora.

Um ano depois, recebi uma curta mensagem de Rebekah que dizia _"Nik está louco."_ Eu sorri e gargalhei naquela madrugada porque aquilo significava que a minha desobediência havia finalmente afetado a vida sexual dele como nunca antes. Azar dele e sorte minha. Ok, azar de Caroline também, eu lamentava por ela e nunca iria esquecer tudo o que ela estava fazendo para me ajudar. Eu sabia que ela ficava morrendo de saudade dele, embora nunca fosse admitir isso.

Apesar de todo o drama, eu não fiquei com raiva do meu pai. Talvez eu precise de terapia por isso, mas é verdade. Não fiquei com raiva, na verdade passei a não ter raiva meses antes de retornar à New Orleans quando a própria Caroline, num momento de fraqueza, conversou comigo por telefone._ "Ele está errado, não deveria fazer isso com você. Isso me tira do sério! Essa cabeça dura e orgulho dele, mas...sinto tanta saudade do desgraçado." _ Eu resmunguei e deixei claro para ela que era por aquilo que eu havia optado por não me apaixonar, só ter parceiros sexuais por tempo limitado. Então, ela deixou escapar a pequena risada misturada com o choro quase silencioso antes de se recompor e responder com convicção _"Não diga isso." _Após tanto tempo morando juntos, eu já havia tomado conhecimento do _"Eu pretendo ser seu último amor. Não importa quanto tempo leve." _ Ok, eu admito, aquilo foi lindo.

Talvez meu pai tenha amado da maneira mais maluca, mais torta, mais impulsiva, mais possessiva, mais paranoica, mas ele amou e ama_. _Shakespeare usaria melhores palavras do que eu sobre isso:_ "Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt I love." _ Klaus ama três mulheres apenas. A namorada, a irmã e a filha. A prova disso é que ele deixou cada uma livre para deixa-lo em algum momento da existência dele. No fundo, querendo que cada uma delas retornasse, mas nunca expressando esse querer.

"_Você realmente acredita que já não estaria aqui, à força, se ele quisesse?" _Caroline deixou a pergunta no ar. Eu ainda não tinha parado para pensar, mas era verdade. Com tantos séculos de experiência e contatos espalhados pelo mundo, era quase uma piada pensar que ele já não tinha conhecimento da minha localização. Klaus sabia exatamente onde eu estava_. "No fundo ele quer que você volte, por sua vontade, mas é orgulhoso demais para admitir." _Eu finalmente percebi que não estava sendo caçada, estava sendo observada e secretamente protegida. Então, foi a partir dali que parei de sentir raiva.

Escolhi continuar viajando por mais alguns meses, tirando proveito de cada nova experiência, até que deixei a minha última parada para trás, o Brasil. Despedi-me dos dois meses maravilhosos, da excelente e diversificada culinária, das belas praias e de um parceiro sexual que estava começando a deixar minha cabeça confusa e meu coração acelerado. Confesso, doeu, mas precisava ser feito.

Retornei à Nola perto do meu aniversário de 21 anos e não fazia ideia de que os esforços de Caroline haviam falhado. Não, ela não o havia convencido a me deixar trocar de nome e mesmo assim me mantive firme em informar que, sim, eu já havia tomado minha decisão.

Klaus, ainda parecia irado com a questão, mas se controlou usando uma expressão séria e taciturna. Caroline, claro, quebrou a tensão do momento com um sorriso e a seguinte declaração: _"Temos um acordo. Você poderá mudar de nome..." _ Meu queixo deve ter caído ou algo muito próximo disso na época porque o sorriso dela parecia ainda maior com a minha reação. _"Desde que use Hope como segundo nome."_ Meu pai finalmente decidira abrir a boca.

Bem, não era exatamente o que eu queria, mas aceitei o acordo rapidamente. Soltei um "_obrigada"_ meio sem graça e um quase inaudível "_senti sua falta, pai" _quando Caroline nos deixou sozinhos na sala. Ele permaneceu de braços cruzados por um minuto ou dois até finalmente andar na minha direção, beijar minha testa e dizer: _"Também senti sua falta, querida." _

Sorrimos como se compartilhando um segredo, afinal éramos durões e orgulhosos demais para sermos pegos num momento como aquele, amolecendo. _"Agora já chega, suma daqui."_ Meu pai apontou a porta, indicando o caminho da saída. Peguei minha bolsa e avisei que iria visitar minha mãe e depois Rebekah. Antes de fechar a porta também informei que só voltaria na noite seguinte e que manteria os outros membros da família longe da mansão o resto do dia.

Dessa vez, ele exibiu o sorriso torto e se despediu com um _"Boa garota." _ Eu não queria estar por lá sabendo que Klaus e Caroline iriam transar em cada canto da casa.


End file.
